Memory Alpha:Nominations for AotW
Expanation of new system First off, you've probably noticed there's a lot less content here than there was before. :) This is because the way in which we did the AotW process was overly complicated and unwieldy. Basically, people can now put suggestions, questions, or comments on this page (no need for dates, that's what timestamps are for - if it's a suggestion for an article, the subject should be the article's name). When it's time to choose the AotW, the main list at Memory Alpha:Featured articles is where we select from; once an article has been the AotW, its name is bolded and it is considered ineligible. Sorry if I missed anything when I converted from the struck-out names to the main list, there were a lot of articles and some were even on one list but not the other. Anyway, this should unify and streamline the process greatly. If you have any concerns or just plain don't like the changes, feel free to say so here. Hopefully that will clear up any confusion though. --Vedek Dukat Talk | Duty Roster 23:07, 9 Jan 2006 (UTC) Example I guess it couldn't hurt to post this week's AotW here as an example for people who want to make a suggestion for an article. Luther Sloan's blurb is the perfect length, and note that it doesn't cite sources because the main page description shouldn't do that (I don't think so anyway). BTW was this page agreed upon? I haven't been keeping up on recent developments. Weyoun 07:59, 16 Jan 2006 (UTC) captain in 2374.]] :No, this wasn't agreed upon. I moved the page here (as well as the other changes noted above) unilaterally so I could create a redirect and make it easier to get here. That way people might participate in this process more - see archive for what I mean. I didn't think this would be a controversial move (literally or figuratively :P) but if anyone has any objections to it then I apologize. --Vedek Dukat Talk | Duty Roster 01:54, 17 Jan 2006 (UTC) ::The change was quite welcome, I was just curious. Great job as usual. :-) Weyoun 03:21, 17 Jan 2006 (UTC) ---- Luther Sloan was a Human operative of the clandestine intelligence agency Section 31. Though he and the rest of Section 31 operated independently of Starfleet Intelligence and performed actions most Federation citizens would consider morally reprehensible, he saw himself as doing what was necessary to protect it. So great was his dedication to protecting and preserving the Federation that he was willing to do almost anything, even cutting ties to his family and friends and resorting to genocide. Sloan once described himself as "a man of secrets", and indeed he lived in a world of mystery and deceit. His wife Jessica and their children lived on Earth, but due to his line of work, he almost never saw them. This made the marriage "a living hell" for Jessica, but Sloan saw it as a necessary sacrifice. Ultimately however, Sloan died wishing he could apologize for cheating Jessica and the rest of his family out of being in his life -- and for cheating himself, for when he looked back on his life, it was as if he had never existed. Enterprise-D I think a great article of the week (starting January 22 midnight) would be . Below is a sample summary. --Galaxy001 06:38, 21 January 2006 (UTC) ---- The USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) was a starship launched in 2364, the fifth Federation starship to bear the name. It served as the flagship of Starfleet for the duration of its lifetime. With a total of 42 decks, the USS Enterprise-D was twice the length and had eight times the interior space of the ships of over a century earlier; it carried a combined crew and passenger load of about 1014. ( ) Crewmembers of ensign rank were required to share crew quarters, but were allowed their own quarters upon promotion to lieutenant, junior grade. ( ) Although Picard commanded the Enterprise most of its life, his first officer, William T. Riker, was field promoted to captain in 2367, following Picard's capture by the Borg and assimilation as Locutus. ( ) In early 2369, the Enterprise was briefly commanded by Captain Edward Jellico, as Captain Picard was assigned to a covert mission on the Cardassian planet of Celtris III. ( and ) ---- That sounds good, but I just realized there's no rule about including or excluding citations on the AotW. I always leave them out because of personal preferences, though I've seen it done both ways. Does anyone feel strongly either way? --Vedek Dukat Talk | Duty Roster 07:09, 21 January 2006 (UTC) *I guess the citations does make it look more messy. Its a great candidate for the AotW, but we can leave out the citations in the summary. --Galaxy001 20:10, 22 January 2006 (UTC) **Looks good, but I'd like to make a suggestion: the line about sharing quarters doesn't seem absolutely necessary for the AOTW blurb, and I think it would be better to have another paragraph following the info on the captains with a condensed list of the ship's activities (i.e. its first contacts, importance to diplomacy, and combat). Something like what's seen here, maybe even that same exact paragraph. As far as keeping or leaving out the references, I agree that it's probably just a personal preference. -- SmokeDetector47( TALK ) 21:18, 22 January 2006 (UTC) How about this. --Vedek Dukat Talk | Duty Roster 22:56, 22 January 2006 (UTC) ---- The was a starship launched in 2364, the fifth Federation starship to bear the name. It served as the flagship of Starfleet for the duration of its lifetime. Although Captain Jean-Luc Picard commanded the Enterprise most of its life, his first officer, William T. Riker, was field promoted to captain in 2367, following Picard's capture by the Borg and assimilation as Locutus. The Enterprise was also briefly commanded by Captain Edward Jellico in 2369 while Captain Picard was assigned to a covert mission on the Cardassian planet of Celtris III. Under Picard's command, the Enterprise became the most celebrated Galaxy-class ship in Starfleet. The crew made official first contact with a multitude of new species, including the Borg Collective, the Ferengi Alliance and the Q Continuum. Its diplomatic efforts helped cool tensions amongst minor races and prevent dramatic upheavals to the security of the Federation, such as the Romulan aid of the Duras during the Klingon Civil War and a Cardassian strike near the McAllister C-5 Nebula. It fought off some of the Federation's toughest foes before s8ffering a warp core breach in 2371 during the Klingon Civil War. ---- Looks good... in the second paragraph, just remove the hyphen in Galaxy class, fix "suffering," and change "during the Klingon Civil War" (it was over for three years by then) to something like "while protecting the Veridian system." Otherwise it's perfect. -- SmokeDetector47( TALK ) 23:08, 22 January 2006 (UTC) *Very nice. --Galaxy001 00:17, 23 January 2006 (UTC) "Prototype" Now that the Enterprise D week is up, may I suggest an episode for a change? If possible, I was thinking the episode . Here is an example summary: ---- The screen is black, although white noise can be seen occasionally. After a few seconds, a black and white image of the comes into view from a distance. As the vessel grows nearer, the screen continues to flicker and a bar with constantly changing alien symbols appears at the bottom of the screen. Suddenly, there is a sensation of the viewer being transported somewhere. The camera rematerializes in a transporter room aboard Voyager. Still in black and white, Lieutenant B'Elanna Torres can be seen next to an unidentified officer. She approaches, staring into the camera, and says that "it" is incredible. Tuvok joins her and reminds B'Elanna that it also poses a potential security risk. Captain Janeway looks on curiously as B'Elanna observes that it is losing power. Although Tuvok suggests that they let the power source run out and observe it while it is incapacitated, B'Elanna insists that they may not be able to get it to work again and will have lost a valuable opportunity to study it. Erring on the side of exploration, Janeway agrees with B'Elanna and gives Tuvok a teasing look. As the three of them gaze at the camera, the picture becomes fuzzy and cuts to static. As the camera zooms in, Harry and B'Elanna's hands can be seen performing the operations in question and their subject's metallic, humanoid-shaped head can be seen. ---- It was kind of hard to decide how to summarize an episode article this big. If anyone else has any better suggestions, please post them, although I think the image is nice. --Galaxy001 06:19, 29 January 2006 (UTC) :The episode summary is way too long for my tastes and I haven't read it through, but I reorganized the BG info and can't think of a reason to deny it AotW status. Sorry I'm late. :) --Vedek Dukat Talk | Duty Roster 18:43, 30 January 2006 (UTC) Enterprise turn? Just a note to say that the rotation of the AoTW has been great recently. The last four weeks we've had an FA from each series TOS/DS9/TNG/VOY and a variety of cats: Character/Char/Ship/Episode. I'd suggest we keep it up and make something from ENT the AoTW next week. I'd propose either another Episode or possibly Harad Sar's ship. Ideally we could do technology or Event but I don't think that series has much left in the way of FAs in those categories. Logan 5 16:20, 1 February 2006 (UTC) *Yah, that sounds like a good idea. I think it should not be an episode because that was last times AoTW. I don't know much about ENT, so I would appreciate suggestions. --Galaxy001 22:24, 4 February 2006 (UTC) **I'm not sure if we have any, but I would really like to see either a novel, or a TAS episode. I don't think we've ever had one from either. Jaz talk | novels 22:33, 4 February 2006 (UTC) **Based on what I have seen, I don't think that there are any featured TAS or novel articles. I don't know though. I do like the idea of ENT though. I have suggested the past two AoTW's though and would like to hear other ideas.--Galaxy001 22:36, 4 February 2006 (UTC) ***The problem with TAS is that it's by far the smallest in terms of episode (30 or so I think) and isn't shown anywhere, which means people don't catch it on TV and go, "might as well watch that." I've personally never seen it. As for novels... Hmm... That would be a great experiment, getting a novel page featured to establish what needs to be covered on those pages and set a precedent for other pages. I don't know if we have any comprehensive novel pages, but the Star Trek: Titan page might be a good candidate for that project, although the "cover non-canon concepts in bold" idea means you'd have to be pretty darn thorough. --Vedek Dukat Talk | Duty Roster 23:58, 4 February 2006 (UTC) ****How about Xindi-Aquatic, we haven't had a species since the Orions on 14 December. ~Starchild |<''Talk''> 00:39, 5 February 2006 (UTC) *You're not missing much with TAS. If you ahem, have the VHS, and want some back-up copies, they are fairly accessable on Kazaa and Limewire. Jaz talk | novels 00:40, 5 February 2006 (UTC) **Hmmm.... That would definitely be very interesting to do a novel. I don't agree as much with doing that because I think that Star Trek is more of a TNG, VOY, DS9, ENT, TOS sort of thing (the main shows) but we could go for a novel. I could support that, but not as inthusiastically. But on the other side, yay, I think Starchild has a good idea about doing a different species. --Galaxy001 01:32, 5 February 2006 (UTC) **All right, I'm going for the Xindi-Aquatic. Here is a summary: ---- The Xindi Aquatics are a non-humanoid race that has evolved to living underwater. They are one of the six original species of Xindi, with whom they share a common genetic ancestry. They are complicated and enigmatic and have been known to over analyze, taking an excruciatingly long period of time to come to decisions. They once took six days to agree to attend a specific meeting of the Council. However, the Aquatics' prudence was at times what kept the Council from breaking apart, which is why Degra had them build the weapon. They respond better to visual stimuli and are extremely suspicious of the spoken word. They admire boldness and confidence and treat harsher tones with suspicion. One of their representatives to the Xindi Council is Kiaphet Amman'sor, a member of the extremely wealthy Ibix Dynasty. She wields considerable power within the Xindi hierarchy. ---- Comments? --Galaxy001 22:54, 5 February 2006 (UTC) : I added a few more links, and changed up some of the sentences from their page. See below. Logan 5 17:21, 6 February 2006 (UTC) ---- The Xindi-Aquatics are a non-humanoid race that has evolved in an underwater environment. They are one of the six original species of Xindi, with whom they share a common genetic ancestry. Xindi-Aquatics respond better to visual stimuli and are extremely suspicious of the spoken word. They admire boldness and confidence and treat harsher tones with suspicion. They are complicated and enigmatic and have been known to over analyze, taking an excruciatingly long period of time to come to decisions. They once took six days to agree to attend a specific meeting of the Xindi Council. However, the Aquatics' prudence and deliberate pace was at times what kept the Council from breaking apart under strain from the disparate Xindi Species. It was precisely because of their prudence and relative neutrality among the Xindi that the Council chose to have the Aquatics build the Xindi superweapon which they planned use against Earth. Shortly after, construction of the weapon began in a Xindi-Aquatic underwater complex on Azati Prime. ---- Various thoughts and D'deridex class This page has been a huge success compared to the previous state of the AotW process (see archives above). Thanks for helping bring back the collaborative spirit of MA. If the flow of the suggestions, comments, etc remains steady, I'll start archiving discussions on a monthly/bimonthly basis so we don't have to look at the same old blurbs. Perhaps an archive of AotW blurbs would be be nice, although I don't know if anyone would care to read it. I'd like to see become our AotW, but there are a couple of things I think we need to fix up. It should have a longer lead-in (possibly the same two to three paragraphs we use for the AotW blurb), and it would be nice if all that italic text was in a background section. Maybe one of our starship buffs can help out with this? --Vedek Dukat Talk | Duty Roster 19:40, 6 February 2006 (UTC) :Yah, I'd definately go for the D'deridex class! I am a bit early, but here is a sample summary, if you are interested: ---- The massive D'deridex''-class, or Type-B Warbird one of the most advanced vessels in the Romulan Star Empire and served as the backbone of the Romulan fleet during the mid- to late-24th century. Roughly twice as long as a Federation starship, the D'Deridex-class warbird had a notable advantage in fire power, than its Federation counterpart, but a lower overall maximum speed and less combat maneuverability. Like earlier Romulan warships, D'deridex-class Warbirds were equipped with cloaking devices, which protect them from detection in most evasive situations. However, cloaked Warbirds radiate a slight subspace variance at warp speeds, therefore ships traveling at speeds above warp 6 run a much greater risk of being detected through their cloak. While traveling under cloak, all electromagnetic emissions, including communications, aboard a Warbird are carefully monitored. The emergence of D'deridex-class Warbird in 2364, during an encounter with the on the edge of the Neutral Zone, signaled the end of a fifty-three year Romulan isolation. ---- Any thoughts? --Galaxy001 03:39, 11 February 2006 (UTC) :I'd say put the second paragraph at the end, make sure the first sentence links to the main article and it's great. Logan 5 00:59, 12 February 2006 (UTC) :: I tweaked it some. --Alan del Beccio 01:08, 12 February 2006 (UTC) Next For the next AoTW, I suggest we do a person. We have been doing starships and species and we need another person. --Galaxy001 04:49, 14 February 2006 (UTC) :Character wise we'd be limited to Landru, Janice Rand or Leonard McCoy if we wanted to go back to TOS and keep up that rotation. Bones might be a good one to have. Or I'd suggest maybe the Beta-5 computer? --Logan 5 17:52, 17 February 2006 (UTC) ---- '''Leonard McCoy, M.D., was a noted Human physician and scientist of the 23rd and 24th centuries who served as ship's surgeon and chief medical officer aboard the Federation starships and for 27 years. McCoy was an accomplihsed surgeon, xenophysician, exobiologist, and an expert in the field of space psychology. Born in the "Old-South" region of North America on Earth, in 2227, McCoy was commissioned to Starfleet in the 2350s. In his early career he made numerous medical advancements in virology and neurology before being promoted to Lieutenant Commander. He joined the USS Enterprise, under command of James T. Kirk in 2266, replacing the outgoing Dr. Mark Piper as Chief medical officer and ship's surgeon. During his posting, Kirk liberally used the nickname, "Bones" (short for "sawbones", the ancient description of a surgeon) for McCoy and the name stuck for the remainder of their friendship. ---- How's this? --Logan 5 22:43, 18 February 2006 (UTC) :Yah, that looks good to me! Any other thoughts? --Galaxy001 05:41, 19 February 2006 (UTC) Food for weekend thought I like the rotation of series and categories we've had lately and think we should keep it up. After this week's character from TOS I think the next AoTW should be from TNG or DS9. My suggestion would be either an episode - both series have several that would work and it will keep options open for series like VOY or ENT that don't have as many other FA cats - or possibly an event like the Klingon Civil War or Dominion War. Thoughts? --Logan 5 15:02, 24 February 2006 (UTC) :Hey! Let's do the Defiant! I'll put a sample summary below: ---- The USS Defiant (NX-74205) was the second Federation starship to bear the name, and the prototype of the of starships. The Defiant had been first designed in 2366 as a new ship to fight the threat of the Borg, although it was officially designated as an escort vessel. The ship had been built but the receding Borg threat, numerous flaws and the fact that it almost tore itself apart during test cruises, convinced Starfleet to put the project on hold. Benjamin Sisko became involved in the project after transferring to the Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards after the destruction of the ''Saratoga'' at Wolf 359. Soon after its arrival at DS9, the Defiant entered the Gamma Quadrant on a mission to open negotiations with the Founders of the Dominion. The starship came under attack by several Jem'Hadar ships and was boarded. The senior officers were taken to the Founders' homeworld and placed in a simulation by the Vorta Borath. Once Odo and Kira Nerys found them, the Founders allowed them to return home. ---- :How does this look? I was not sure about the picture, but I thought it looked kind of cool. --Galaxy001 05:29, 25 February 2006 (UTC) :That looks good, though we just had a ship the week before so I was thinking of a different direction. But this is good, let's see if others have any thoughts. --Logan 5 13:45, 25 February 2006 (UTC) :I made a slight edit after this was posted to the Template page. I thought it could use better linking and a slightly more extensive last paragraph...post as it appears on Main Page is below. Logan 5 14:42, 27 February 2006 (UTC) ---- The [[USS Defiant (NX-74205)|USS Defiant (NX-74205)]] was the second Federation starship to bear the name, and the prototype of the of starships. The Defiant had been first designed in 2366 as a new ship to fight the threat of the Borg, although it was officially designated as an escort vessel. The ship had been built but the receding Borg threat, numerous flaws and the fact that it almost tore itself apart during test cruises, convinced Starfleet to put the project on hold. Benjamin Sisko became involved in the project when he transferred to the Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards shortly after the destruction of the [[USS Saratoga (NCC-31911)#USS Saratoga (NCC-31911)|USS Saratoga]] at Wolf 359. The Defiant was assigned to Deep Space 9 in 2371 and was immediately put to the test when it entered the Gamma Quadrant on a mission to open negotiations with the Founders of the Dominion. The starship came under attack by several Jem'Hadar ships and was boarded. Its crew was held and eventually released but his first encounter with the Dominion would not be its last. The Defiant remained at DS9 and saw extensive action during the Federation-Klingon War (2372-73) and the Dominion War. ---- Next... I was thinking we could do a TNG episode for a change. How about ? Here is a summary: ---- Commander Riker is sitting on one of the beds in sickbay with two deep cuts on his forehead. While Dr. Crusher is scanning the cuts with a tricorder, she scolds him for playing parrises squares like he was twenty-one, and warns him that next time he injures himself she may not be able to treat him. Riker tells her that he wasn't playing parrises squares so Beverly guesses that he was injured in one of Worf's calisthenics programs, but again she is wrong and Riker tells her that it was, in fact, Spot who injured him - Riker promised to feed Data's cat while he was away (even though Will hates cats) and was attacked as he was going to feed Spot. Riker suggests that Beverly feed Spot and the doctor says that she'd be happy to. Riker is called to the bridge by Lt. Worf on the intercom and as Riker leaves sickbay for the bridge, he tosses Beverly a hand phaser, joking that she'd need it to feed Spot. As Riker enters the bridge, Worf informs him that they have picked up a distress call on the long range sensors from a Romulan ship, claiming that they have suffered a total engine failure, power levels are falling and life support systems are failing. The distress call is possibly a trap but Federation policy is to give the benefit of the doubt in these situations, and because the ''Enterprise'' won't rendezvous with Captain Picard's runabout for another thirteen hours, Riker orders a course to meet with the Romulan ship but to have the shields raised and go to red alert as a precaution. ---- I wasn't exactly sure on what should be the image, but I think the one provided here sort of summarizes it all. :) --Galaxy001 00:24, 5 March 2006 (UTC) :I'm not the best person to right episode summaries, but I think that first go round is a little long, and too verbatim for the article. If it's going on the main page it should be more of a teaser instead of jumping straight into action summary. Something like "The Enterprise responds to a Romulan distress signal against the better judgement of Riker. When they arrive they find the ship..... :When Picard et al return to the Enterprise they find the ship and the Romulan Warbird name of ship seemingly frozen in time. Worse, they appear to be locked in battle. Now Picard and his crew must decipher the mystery before them even as a warp core breach threatens the ship". :You know, something closer to that. Logan 5 03:56, 7 March 2006 (UTC) :All right, then. How does this look? ---- Captain Picard, Lt. Cmdrs Data and La Forge and Counselor Troi are on board a runabout on course for a rendezvous with the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise]]. Data turns helm control of the runabout over to the computer and joins the others, who are sitting at a table finishing their lunch, discussing the conference they attended on the effects of deep space assignments. Soon, the runabout arrives at the rendezvous coordinates but there is no sign of the Enterprise. Geordi reads a faint, possibly metallic, signature, however power levels from the signature are negligible and appear fragmented. The runabout makes its way to the source of the signal but the fragmentation effect increases and the runabout slows further to compensate. Looking through the cockpit window the crewmembers' confusion turns to shock - the Enterprise and a Romulan warbird are in the midst of a battle, but the disruptor fire from the warbird is frozen in mid-blast and both ships appear suspended in time. The three officers materialize on the bridge of the Enterprise and discover that vessel has taken some damage. Three Romulans are present, all armed with disruptors. The officers investigate further: Data moves to the operations officer station, Troi approaches Commander Riker, who lies on the floor with a Romulan over him, and Picard checks the command center. None of the consoles function but the console at Ops shows a massive power surge in main engineering. Information from tactical indicates that security teams have been dispatched to Transporter room Three and Sickbay. ---- We need to post this as soon as possible. --Galaxy001 05:28, 7 March 2006 (UTC) :My corrected version above. More links, some shorter sentences, etc. Logan 5 02:03, 8 March 2006 (UTC) An event, perhaps? I thought we might go with an event as the Voyager article since we haven't had one of those in a while...how about the Borg-8472 war? ---- The Borg-Species 8472 War was a brief but highly destructive six-month conflict from late 2373 to early 2374, fought between the Borg Collective and Species 8472. The conflict began when the Borg Collective learned of the existence of a Species 8472 who they considered "apex of biological evolution". The native dimension of Species 8472 was a realm known as fluidic space and the Borg invaded their territory through specially created quantum singularities. The move proved to be nearly fatal. The forces of Species 8472 proved highly superior to that of the Borg their immune system was so efficient that any invader was immediately destroyed, including Borg nanoprobes. Moreover, Species 8472's organically-based technology was extremely powerful. Their bioships were impervious to all types of conventional weaponry, while their weapons were able to penetrate Borg shields with ease. They quickly removed the Borg from fluidic space. The sudden incursion of a hostile alien species in their biologically homogeneous space was something intolerable to Species 8472 who saw their realm as contaminated. As a result they determined that the only option to protect their genetic integrity to launch an invasion of this dimension, starting with the Borg space in the Milky Way Galaxy. It was only after assistance from Captain Kathryn Janeway of the that the tide of battle was turned. ---- Sounds good to me. Sort of a change of what the theme is (episode, character, etc.) --Galaxy001 00:42, 14 March 2006 (UTC) :"The forces of Species 8472 proved highly superior to that of the Borg their immune system was so efficient that any invader was immediately destroyed, including Borg nanoprobes." :Just a small thing, but it'd read better if it was, "...proved highly superior to that of the Borg; their immune system was so efficient..." (note the semi-colon). At the moment, it's two seperate sentances that though related, shouldn't flow without interruption into one another. The semi-colon breaks up the flow of text, but allows for the relation to be noted. - Hayter 20:02, 16 March 2006 (UTC) A race? I was thinking (now that we are comming to the end of the week, time flies!) that we could do a race next. Perhaps the Ferengi would do. Any other ideas before we start putting in summaries? --Galaxy001 01:09, 18 March 2006 (UTC) :OK, the week is up, so here is a sample summary for this week: ---- , a Ferengi male]] The Ferengi are a spacefaring humanoid species native to the planet Ferenginar. Ferengi civilization was built on the ideals of pure laissez-faire capitalism, where all other goals were subjugated to the pursuit of profit. Their governing body known as the Ferengi Alliance was formed over a period of ten thousand years, beginning with the establishment of a system of currency, to their purchase of warp technology, and finally to its current state in the 24th century. The Ferengi culture has roots similar to that of the many other species, filled with wars, violence and greed. However, Ferengi managed to avoid many of the worst aspects of an evolving culture and their social history is notable for the absence of atrocities such as slavery or genocide, a distinction the Ferengi feel makes them morally superior. Ferengi culture slowly grew out of its early stages by introducing a remarkable economic system that developed from early bartering systems to become one of the leading cultures in interstellar commerce. ---- :Any suggestions? --Galaxy001 01:16, 21 March 2006 (UTC) :: Looks great! — THOR ''=/\='' 01:33, 21 March 2006 (UTC) ::All right then. If there are no further objections then, lets add it to the AoTW template! :) Galaxy001talk 05:19, 21 March 2006 (UTC) :::I support this -- but I was wondering if, for a 24 hour period on WEdnesday 22nd, we could make a "William Shatner" article dominate the main page -- its his birthday ;) -- Captain M.K.B. 06:04, 21 March 2006 (UTC) Next week and bot All right, as for next week, to keep the good variety (I hope I spelled that right), I motion that we should do an ENT character. So, I was thinking we could go for Gannet Brooks. I'll give a sample summary: ---- Gannet Brooks was a human news reporter who lived on the planet Earth in the mid-2150s. The crew of Enterprise later discovered that Gannet Brooks had reconfigured her universal translator at the conference on Earth to record messages from all the other translators and had been spying on the delegates there. Ensign Hoshi Sato claimed that Brooks had accidentally triggered an identification protocol in the network, which Sato had tracked back to the source. Most of the Starfleet officers suspected that Gannet Brooks was a member of the xenophobic organization Terra Prime. However, Ensign Mayweather believed that Brooks may have simply been doing undercover research for a news report. In Enterprise's brig, Brooks requested to speak with Travis Mayweather. When the ensign arrived, she complained that she had not yet spoken to her lawyer. She also revealed that she was actually working for Starfleet Intelligence, not Terra Prime. Ensign Mayweather found her story hard to accept, however. He believed that Brooks would be able to quickly arrange her own release, if she were being employed by Starfleet Intelligence. In an attempt to explain why she had not already done so, Brooks replied that she was aware that a Terra Prime agent could possibly be operating on board Enterprise. Her own identity would be compromised if she were to attempt to contact the head of her division. ---- Sombody else would probably be better at summarizing an ENT character (I have not seen that series), but I would like to know what people think of this. Also, wouldn't it be more convinient if we had a bot update the Article of the Week at the right time? That way we can vote on it and have it automatically updated. Just and idea. :) Galaxy001talk 17:46, 25 March 2006 (UTC) :Does anybody else have any other ideas? If not, we should post this soon. Galaxy001talk 00:08, 28 March 2006 (UTC) :I had to rewrite this a bit, even though it's been on the homepage for a few days. The summary was nearly as long as the article (it's a short article) and there were several links missing. ---- Guidelines for changing the AotW: * Anyone can do the switch when Sunday rolls around, so long as it comes from MA:FA and you bold the article on that page once you add the blurb here. * However, it's customary to suggest an article on MA:AotW several days before that happens. * Please don't abuse the fact that this is not protected. :) Gannet Brooks was a Human news reporter who lived on the planet Earth in the mid-2150s. In 2155 Brooks provided news coverage of a conference on Earth whose goal was the establishment of a Coalition of Planets. During this period she came aboard the ''Enterprise'' where the crew later discovered that Brooks had reconfigured her universal translator at the conference on Earth to record messages from all the other translators and had been spying on the delegates there. Most of the Starfleet officers suspected that Gannet Brooks was a member of the xenophobic organization Terra Prime. However, Ensign Mayweather believed that Brooks may have simply been doing undercover research for a news report. Brooks later revealed that she was actually working for Starfleet Intelligence, not Terra Prime. In an attempt to explain why she had not revealed her true mission earlier, Brooks said that she was aware that a Terra Prime agent could possibly be operating on board Enterprise. Her own identity would be compromised if she were to attempt to contact the head of her division. ---- This might be a good time to just point out a few best practices for AoTW summaries. They really should not just be cut-and-paste paragraphs from within the article. Instead it serves the main page better to select highlights and rewrite them so as to provide a short summary of hte most interesting parts of the article without giving away all the details. Definitely all links need to be checked and ideally the 3 paragraphs should not be more than 4-5 sentences each. See for instance the Luther Sloan article intro and compare that to his main body, or the Orions article from last winter. Just some suggestions. Logan 5 14:47, 29 March 2006 (UTC) :Sorry about that. I just thought that it since it was time to change it, I should add it. I'll try to follow some of those guidlines. :) Galaxy001talk 05:03, 31 March 2006 (UTC) ::The text this week is a little long, but apart from that I'm really not sure if rewriting would be a better alternative to "copy&paste". After all, the summary is supposed to be "from the article", which in turn is supposed to be "one of the best articles written by the community". A rewritten summary might be neither... -- Cid Highwind 08:30, 31 March 2006 (UTC) :::I don't think a heavy rewrite is needed, but some sentences, etc make more sense in the flow of an article than they do out of context and that should be looked for. And definitely need to watch for linking and overall length. For instance, inside the article there may be 2-3 sentences with important links that would work well on main page but can be shortened to one sentence with all the same links, etc. I don't think promoting the article on the homepage with slightly (slightly) different language in any way impedes it's standing as "one of the best". Without seeming conceited, does the 2nd version of the current article not read a little better as a summary than the 1st version? Logan 5 17:50, 3 April 2006 (UTC) :::Actually, the blurbs are rarely if ever taken directly from the article, as the blurb on here is meant to be tailored for the main page. On Wikipedia for example the blurbs are specifically written for the main page; here, it does say "from Memory Alpha's Featured Articles", but that's just saying "click here for more well-done articles". --Broik 18:02, 3 April 2006 (UTC) 1st Week in Apr I think we need to do a TOS or pan-series article next. If we do TOS we pretty much have either an episode or character to choose from, but we just did a character so I'm not sure where people stand on that. If we do a pan-series I would suggest maybe Technology like the Transporter. Logan 5 17:59, 3 April 2006 (UTC) :The Klingon article would also be an example of something that's pan-series. That or transporter sound good. --Broik 18:05, 3 April 2006 (UTC) ::We just did species then character. If we can avoid a repeat I think that's good, but if not we have way more characters than species so I'd suggest that route...but since no one else is chiming in The transporter is a device capable of almost instantaneously moving an object from one location to another. The process of transporting an object or individual involves the scanning, dematerialization, transmission and reassembly an object. The act of transporting is often referred to as "beaming." Early transporters were not very reliable and most were authorized for non-biological transports only. With the advent of safer transporters, biological transport became increasingly common and transporters became the most reliable form of short-range transport by the 24th century. Most space faring civilizations of the Alpha and Beta Quadrants employed transporter technology though transporters types varied among the different species of the galaxy. There were many advantages to utilizing transporters: On a planetary scale, small vehicles and spacecraft were no longer required to travel between locations; taveling by transporter was essentially instantaneous and an individual’s sense of time while transporting was effectively non-existent. Transporter operations, though much improved, continued to face limitations by this time and accidents involving the technology are still not uncommon. ---- How's that look? Logan 5 20:51, 3 April 2006 (UTC) :Looks good to me! Galaxy001talk 23:18, 3 April 2006 (UTC) this time around In the absence of other candidates... ---- Saucer separation is an emergency manuever performed on some Federation starships involving the complete disconnection of the primary hull and the secondary hull. During the 23rd century separation was a one-time only event used only in a catastrophic emergency; the two sections could not reconnect easily following a separation. In the 24th century starship classes were designed to routinely separate into one or more components. The procedure itself became more common and tactical, as well as emergency, uses became standard procedure. By this period separation technology had advanced sufficiently to be performed warp speeds. The procedure is extremely risky, with no margin for error; partially due to this, a high warp separation was never attempted prior to 2364. ---- yaaaaaaaaaaarrrr! Logan 5 00:42, 12 April 2006 (UTC) Been a couple of weeks... Let's go with something different. ---- Robert Picardo is the actor best known to Star Trek fans for playing Starfleet's Emergency Medical Hologram, or simply, The Doctor, on Star Trek: Voyager. Robert Picardo – or "Bob", as he likes to be called – was born in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania on . He attended William Penn Charter School, graduating in 1971, after which he attended Yale University. While attending Yale, he performed in several University productions and graduated with a B.A. in Drama in 1975. In 1977, he made his Broadway debut in a production of Gemini, and in 1981, made his feature film debut in the contemporary horror classic, The Howling. His other film credits include Explorers (1985, also with James Cromwell), Innerspace (1987), The 'burbs and more. ---- Logan 5 20:23, 25 April 2006 (UTC) I believe the article "Martok" should be the next Article of the Week Behind schedule Sorry, anonymous user, but it's been a while since we did TOS so I think that may be more appropriate. Maybe the next DS9 AoTW should be Martok, though... ---- 'V'Ger was an enormously powerful entity and one of the most extraordinary lifeforms ever encountered by the Federation when it briefly threatened the destruction of Earth in 2273. At first sight, V'Ger appeared to be a massive cloud that was far larger than a planet and generated nearly unheard of energy levels. On its approach to Earth V'Ger destroyed three Klingon K't'inga class cruisers that had been dispatched to intercept it. Not long after, the cloud encountered the Epsilon IX monitoring station and destroyed the station in much the same way as it had the Klingon vessels, but not before the crew of the Starfleet station were able to record the first significant data on the threat. With the cloud just 54 hours away from Earth, Starfleet sent the newly refitted [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise]] make contact. All linguacode messages were ignored, and it became apparent that the object at the heart of the cloud was unable to comprehend the hailing signals. ---- Without objection, so passed...Logan 5 03:27, 8 May 2006 (UTC) Another 2 weeks Or close to it...I suggest we keep up the rotation and use an ENT article. And I think it's time for an episode. ---- A young Jonathan Archer paints a model of his father's spacecraft in San Francisco and recites a quote from a speech by Zefram Cochrane. Jonathan curiously asks about his father's ship, wondering if it will be bigger than Ambassador Soval's ship. Although Henry Archer does not fully understand the reasons behind the Vulcans' constraint of Human space flight, he believes that there must be an explanation. Thirty years later, the wreckage of a crashed Klingon ''K'toch''-class scoutship lies in a cornfield in Broken Bow, Oklahoma. Klaang, the Klingon pilot of the craft, desperately flees from two pursuing aliens. The comotion attracts the attention of a farmer. Although Klaang eventually manages to kill the aliens, he is shot by Moore's plasma rifle. Aboard an inspection pod, Jonathan Archer, now a captain in the Starfleet, and Commander Charles Tucker inspect the prototype NX class starship ''Enterprise'' in a spacedock orbiting Earth. After being called back to Starfleet Medical, Archer attends a meeting where the fate of Klaang is discussed with several Vulcan dignitaries. It is decided that Enterprise will launch ahead of schedule on a mission to return Klaang to the Klingons' homeworld, Qo'noS. ---- Beuller? Beuller? Okay then. Logan 5 23:40, 20 May 2006 (UTC) Once more we're behind DS9 is up again I think. Maybe a character? ---- Elim Garak was a Cardassian tailor and Promenade shopkeeper of Garak's Clothiers who lived on station Deep Space 9. Garak was a former operative in the Cardassian Obsidian Order but was exiled to Terok Nor following a fall from grace with his mentor, and father, Enabran Tain. During his time as an operative, Garak was instrumental in the arrest and execution of Justice Procal, Gul Dukat's father. He also spent time on Romulus, posing as a gardener at the Cardassian embassy and was rumored to have been involved in several assasinations there. Following his betrayal of Tain, Tain ordered him killed but Garak escaped and was exiled from his homeworld of Cardassia Prime. Garak kept contacts in the Cardassian Union after his exile, and when Starfleet took control of station Deep Space 9, he attempted on occasion to use his experience and his position as the only Cardassian still aboard to regain his usefulness. He was involved in the apprehension of Tahna Los, the escape of several important memebers Cardassian Underground in 2370, and the return of an abducted Major Kira. Garak also worked with Starfleet during the Dominion War and returned to Cardassia Prime after the Battle of Cardassia. ---- Logan 5 18:05, 10 June 2006 (UTC) Now what? A couple of weeks have gone by, so how about doing something a little different like the United Federation of Planets? ---- The United Federation of Planets, also referred to as the Federation or UFP, is an interstellar state composed of planetary governments and colonies. The various members of the Federation are organized under the unifying goals of universal liberty, equality, peaceful coexistence, trade, science, exploration, and mutual defense. Its territory encompasses at least several dozen sectors in both the Alpha and Beta Quadrants, spread across nearly 8,000 light years of space. As of stardate 3219.8, the Federation was spread across more than 1,000 worlds. In 2268 there were at least 30 members, and by 2373, there were more than 150 members of the Federation, and over 1,000 semi-autonomous colonies. Many of the Federation member worlds were originally Human colonies, which is why Humans make up the majority of Starfleet personnel. The Federation was founded in 2161 in San Francisco on Earth. The seeds of the Federation sprouted during a temporary alliance in 2154 during the search for a Romulan drone ship. That was when Vulcans, Humans, Andorians and Tellarites first united for a common cause. This led to the founding of the Coalition of Planets a year later, when United Earth, the Vulcans, the Andorian Empire, the Tellarites, the Denobulans, the Rigelians, the Coridanites, and several other worlds united in a common economic union. The Coalition continued towards unity over the next several years, and this ultimately led to the formation of the Federation. ---- How are we looking? :) --Galaxy001talk 22:16, 2 July 2006 (UTC) :Looks good to me. :) --From Andoria with Love 06:04, 3 July 2006 (UTC) July 17 I should note that it's bad form to have an image of a person not facing twards the middle of the screen. Unfortunatly, that means that the only Tellarite image we have that fits is a 23rd century one. - AJ Halliwell 08:35, 17 July 2006 (UTC) ---- Tellarites were a sturdy humanoid species with distinguished snouts from the class M planet Tellar Prime, located not far from the Sol system. In 2161, they became one of the founding races of the United Federation of Planets. Tellarites were known to be an impatient people with "stubborn pride". They had a propensity toward strong emotion. However, they enjoyed a good argument, which was even considered a sport on Tellar. Tellarites often began an interaction with a series of complaints; this was how they started arguments with someone they had recently met. If they had nothing to complain about they would simply insult the person. Because of their passion for arguing, Tellarites made excellent politicians. In November 2154, a Tellarite delegation lead by Ambassador Gral was being transported to the planetoid Babel by the ''Enterprise'' to resolve a long standing trade dispute with the Andorians. The original conference agenda covered only trade regulations for the sector. A subsequent Romulan plot to destabilize the region had the opposite effect and created a temporary alliance among the Andorians, Vulcans, Humans, and Tellarites. The proceeding conference later helped bring peace to the strained Tellarite-Andorian relations... July 28 The counter-insurgency program was a security measure designed for a hypothetical revolt by Bajoran laborers aboard Terok Nor. It was installed by its commanding officer, then-Gul Dukat during the Occupation of Bajor because the Bajorans far outnumbered their Cardassian overseers. The program was designed so Dukat and his fellow Cardassian officers could interact with and control it, but if necessary, it could run independently. To ensure smooth operation, the program had several levels of severity to allow it to deal with a variety of scenarios, the focus being a revolt by laborers in ore processing. Naturally, Dukat omitted mention of the program's existence when control of what was now called Deep Space 9 passed to Benjamin Sisko in 2369. If the workers escaped or the insurgency spread and resulted in an escape from ore processing, the program was set to take control of the station. Force fields would secure sensitive areas of the station's computer circuitry, Ops and the security office, with similar force fields blocking access to virtually every major doorway on the station. The program was discovered by Miles O'Brien in 2371 while investigating the possibility of turning the ore-processing area into a deuterium refinery. Lack of knowledge about the program caused the crew to activate the program's higher levels once the stationwide program took effect... August 6 Well, since it's "customary to suggest a week in advance," and to get this realigned to the wishful-thinking-(almost humorous) time schedule listed above, I suggest to be changed Aug6-06: "Ghosts". Also, I don't know if anyone else is seeing'm, but on my screen the main page doesn't give enough room to the words so it comes up two or three words, then a big space before the rest of the paragraph starts: so I shrunk the images a bit. ---- issue #10]] ''"Ghosts": Shadows of the past!'' is a Star Trek: Voyager comic book made by Marvel Comics in October 1997 in which Voyager encounters a temporal rift, showing them the Battle of Wolf 359. En route to the Alpha Quadrant, the suddenly encounters an all-too-familiar sight: onscreen, they witness the carnage of the Battle of Wolf 359. Tuvok suggests it may be some elaborate deception, noting that the battle took place six years prior. Ensign Kim however, informs Captain Janeway that he detects high concentrations of chronitons, suggesting time travel is involved. As Voyager backs away, the images of the battle disappear, but in their place, the crew detects several Federation escape pods. Tuvok again recommends caution, but Ensign Kim detects life signs on board, as well as a genuine Federation distress signal. Further scans show the pods to be survivors of the , the [[USS Roosevelt|USS Roosevelt]], and the , the flagship of Admiral Hanson. Voyager is unable to communicate with the pods, so Captain Janeway orders the survivors to be beamed to sickbay. Tuvok informs her the transporter would be unsafe, due to the chroniton radiation, so the tractor beam is used to tow the pods into the shuttlebay. Janeway is still understandably apprehensive about the situation, so she orders security to meet her there to find out who or what is inside... August 11 Design patents are a type of patent issued under United States of America law granted based on the unique appearance or concept of an item rather than its "usefulness." Design patents typically are sought for items where the appearance is as - or more - important than the underlying craftsmanship itself. So, things like jewelry, toys, furniture, car parts, etc. are frequently granted design patents. From through , Paramount Pictures sought and obtained various design patents for Star Trek designs. There seem to have been no other filings after 1987, and Paramount's legal department instead probably feels comfortable with existing copyright protections. Their main usefulness is as a supplement to copyright protections. Whereas someone claiming a copyright in a work can prevent actual copies being made, a design patent can more easily be used to prevent the unauthorized creation of similar items which are not actually copies. Neither protection is absolute, but some counsel believe that having both is important where even the hint of similar design is a threat to the value of the original design. The very first design patent issued on 25 November 1980 for Star Trek was for the duty uniform from . Filed for in April 1979, it depicts the "ornamental design for a costume, substantially as shown". It is colorless (US patents are in black and white), is missing the uniform patch (the subject of a separate patent), and shows the rank of Captain. August 31 (Whenever we change it again, since the last one was a little late) I suggest: . - AJ Halliwell 13:52, 15 August 2006 (UTC) ---- - Aboard the prototype Romulan drone-ship, Commander Tucker and Lieutenant Reed struggle to regain their footing as the ship is violently shaken. On Romulus, the drone-ship's pilot works on erratically maneuvering the vessel. Ordering the pilot to stabilize the ship, in preparation for its imminent attack, Nijil reports that he is activating the vessel's multispectral emitters - its holographic "skin". In the dark vacuum of space, the drone-ship swoops down and destroys a Rigelian scout ship, disguised as Enterprise. Gathered around the situation table on the bridge of Enterprise, Captain Archer tells Ensign Travis Mayweather and Commander T'Pol that the visual record which was sent by the Rigelian ship showed Enterprise firing at the vessel. T'Pol tells him that she has discovered a method to detect the stealth vessel's warp signature, while Travis has designed a sensor grid which will extend Enterprise's range. Although the grid will require 128 vessels, it should prove to be an effective way to find the drone-ship. In sickbay, Shran jokes with Talas, as the doctor is treating her wound. Although Talas was only grazed, the phase pistol that Naarg shot her with was set to kill. When Talas asks, Shran promises not to let her die unavenged. Phlox enters and apologetically asks Shran to leave. Before he does so, Archer enters and offers him a proposal. Shran doesn't listen to the captain's suggestion, wanting only to kill the Tellarites. As he leaves, Archer realizes that uniting the Andorians, Tellarites, Vulcans and humans will prove harder than he thought... ---- And might I suggest, since it's been so long since we've had an episode (not including this one -- obviously) another episode next week, maybe TNG. - AJ Halliwell 00:01, 1 September 2006 (UTC) September 12 As suggested, I put up . Summaries a bit shorter than usual to match the new "Did You Know." My suggestion for next week: Beta 5 computer. - AJ Halliwell 17:58, 12 September 2006 (UTC) ---- - Lieutenant Commander Data informs the Captain that the ''Enterprise'' has arrived at Tanuga IV, and that the away team has completed its survey of Dr. Nel Apgar's research and is ready to return. Picard enters the bridge, welcoming Lieutenant Commander La Forge back from completing a delivery of dicosilium to the Tanuga IV research station, where Doctor Nel Apgar is working to create Krieger waves, a potentially valuable new power source. The Captain asks where Commander Riker is, and La Forge replies that he is still on the station. The chief engineer is somewhat hesitant about explaining, but says that nothing went wrong with the scientific part of the mission. Picard becomes even more curious about what happened on the station due to La Forge's somewhat evasive demeanor, but Geordi is saved by the proverbial bell when Riker voice is heard through the com asking to leave immediately. Chief O'Brien engages the transporter to bring Riker back, but nothing happens, so he calls engineering, informing them of a power drain. The space station suddenly explodes, and O'Brien hasn't beamed Riker back yet as he is having trouble clearing the first officer's signal. After more trying, Riker is eventually brought back, but Dr. Apgar was still on the station. Riker asks why O'Brien is so surprised that he brought him back; O'Brien informs him of what just happened and Riker is visibly shocked... October 18 Having been over a month, I changed to the suggested Beta 5. Next week's suggestion: ''K't'inga''-class. - AJ Halliwell 23:39, 18 October 2006 (UTC) :It has been 2 weeks, I suggest a change to ''K't'inga''-class. :) -Humuhumunukunukuāpuaʻa 20:07, 1 November 2006 (UTC) ::I suggest changing the article of the week on November 5 to ''K't'inga''-class unless someone thinks otherwise. I can make the change November 5 (or November 6 if I'm not around Sunday). -Humuhumunukunukuāpuaʻa 15:47, 3 November 2006 (UTC) :::Added. ---- The K't'inga-class battle cruiser was the primary class of warship in service with the Klingon Imperial Fleet from the late 23rd century through the late 24th century. Introduced in the early 2270s, the K't'inga-class cruiser was considered one of the most powerful warships in the Klingon Defense Forces, even serving as a flagship of the Imperial Fleet for a time during the 2290s. K't'inga-class cruisers were in service as early as 2272, when the Epsilon IX station recorded the destruction of three K't'inga-class vessels by the V'Ger entity. Starfleet's interest in the K't'inga-class cruiser was such that in 2285 the class of ship appeared in the Kobayashi Maru training scenario at Starfleet Academy. Interest in these vessels by the Federation would continue to appear well into the 2370s, as data on this class would commonly be found within numerous Starfleet files. For nearly a century, the K't'inga-class cruiser proved to be a rugged, sturdy design that saw continuous use. In that they were much like their Federation counterparts the ''Excelsior'' and ''Miranda''-class starships, whose usefulness out-lived contemporaries such as the cruiser. With marked improvements, these warships saw continuous use as frontline and border patrol ships throughout the Klingon-Federation War (2372-73) and the Dominion War of the early-2370s. They were not always the ship of choice for all missions, however, as more agile craft like the Klingon Bird-of-Prey were better suited for some tasks. Week of November 12 I suggest the next article to be Battle of Sector 001. -Humuhumunukunukuāpuaʻa 16:44, 7 November 2006 (UTC) ---- The Battle of Sector 001 was a confrontation between the United Federation of Planets and the Borg Collective in 2373, when a Borg cube attempted to assimilate Earth. Although the battle resulted in significant loss of life for the Starfleet forces, it was still considered a victory for the Federation. Unlike the infamous Battle of Wolf 359 some six years before, Starfleet proved to be more prepared to fight the Borg. The fleet, though out gunned, ultimately managed to successfully destroy the Cube. The second major Borg incursion into Federation space began shortly before stardate 50893, when the colony on Ivor Prime was destroyed. Nearby Deep Space 5 detected the attack, and long-range sensors detected a single Borg vessel. A Federation fleet mobilized in the Typhon sector to intercept the Borg cube before it reached Earth. The fleet opened fire, but to minimal effect. The defense perimeter was quickly shattered, with numerous ships being lost, as the cube continued on unrelentingly towards Earth. The surviving ships, including the [[USS Defiant (NX-74205)|USS Defiant]] and the [[USS Bozeman|USS Bozeman]], assaulted the cube all the way to the Sol system. Realizing that the battle was not progressing well, Captain Jean-Luc Picard ordered the back to Earth in violation of his orders. Picard, taking advantage of his residual link to the Collective, took command of the fleet and ordered all weapons to be targeted on a seemingly non-critical point on the cube. The resulting barrage destroyed the cube; however, shortly before its destruction, the cube launched a small spherical vessel from its interior. The sphere began generating chronometric particles, forming a temporal vortex, and disappeared inside the vortex near the boundary of Earth's atmosphere, traveling back to 2063 and disrupting First Contact. November 19 Nominate -- . --Defiant 12:24, 16 November 2006 (UTC) ---- .]] was the eleventh episode of the third season of Star Trek: The Original Series. Responding to a distress call from Beta XII-A, a landing party from the ''Enterprise'' beams down to the planet. They find no evidence of a colony nor any indication that one was attacked. From the bridge of the orbiting Enterprise, Spock hails Captain Kirk and reports that a Klingon battlecruiser is approaching. Although Kirk authorizes the Vulcan to defend the Starfleet ship, Sulu determines that the Klingon vessel is totally disabled. A team of Klingons beams to the planet and approaches the Starfleet officers. Kang, the leader of the team, believes that Kirk is responsible for the damage to his ship and for killing four hundred members of his crew. As a result, the Klingon claims the Enterprise as his own and takes the captain prisoner. Both men are unaware of a strange anomaly nearby. Kang threatens to torture one of the Starfleet prisoners, but has difficulty deciding which officer will suffer - until Ensign Chekov angrily cries out that Klingons killed his brother, Piotr Chekov, on Archanis IV. One of the Klingons uses an agonizer to inflict pain on the Russian. After much debating with Kang, Kirk authorizes Spock to beam the Klingon and Starfleet officers aboard the Enterprise. The landing party is beamed into the ship's transporter room, but the Klingons are suspended in transit and are later arrested. November 26 Nominate: Boothby -Humuhumunukunukuāpuaʻa 16:29, 20 November 2006 (UTC) ---- Mr. Boothby is the curmudgeonly groundskeeper at Starfleet Academy in San Francisco on Earth. He was born in the mid to late 23rd century. He has been working at Starfleet Academy since about 2321 and has seen a lot of promising young cadets come and go, often offering up helpful advice and kind words; among them such prominent Starfleet captains as Jean-Luc Picard, Kathryn Janeway, Richardson, and Lopez. Boothby was disdainful of herbicides and other high-tech devices, and preferred to tend to the grounds by hand. After a big parrises squares win in 2324, it took Boothby three weeks to repair the grounds following the celebration. In 2368, Boothby claimed that he was cranky because he had been forced to replant the same flower bed several times. Picard considered Boothby one of the wisest men he ever knew. Boothby gave Picard a grand tour of the grounds following his arrival at the Academy. Boothby once caught Picard carving the initials A.F. into his prized elm tree. Boothby had more faith in Picard than Picard had in himself. The only thing Picard did which suprised Boothby was pinning a Ligonian within the first fourteen seconds of a wrestling match. At some point, Picard made some sort of mistake which jeopardized his Academy career. Had it not been for Boothby's advice to make the right decision, he might never have graduated. December 3 Nominate: Breen -Humuhumunukunukuāpuaʻa 16:52, 29 November 2006 (UTC) ---- Gor, representative of the Breen Confederacy (2375).]] The Breen are a reclusive, powerful, and warlike humanoid race, native to the planet Breen in the Alpha Quadrant. Shrouded in mystery, the Breen have been discovered to be one of the most underestimated races inhabiting the Alpha Quadrant. Historically, the Klingons were among the first to discover the consequences of underestimating the Breen. During the Klingon Second Empire, Chancellor Mow'ga ordered an entire fleet of Klingon warships to invade and conquer the Breen homeworld. The fleet never returned and was never heard from again. Even by the 24th century, much was still unknown about the Breen and their otherwise politically unaligned government, known as the Breen Confederacy. The Federation, however, had limited knowledge of the Breen and were aware of Breen outposts located near a black cluster in 2368. In 2370, the Breen participated in a palio held at Deep Space 3, during which the Ferengi attempted to bribe the Breen pilot into throwing the race. In 2373, the Breen settlements on Portas V near the Demilitarized Zone dealt with the Maquis, supplying them with cold-storage units. December 10 Nominate: -Humuhumunukunukuāpuaʻa 15:50, 6 December 2006 (UTC) ---- , a Galaxy class starship.]] The [[Galaxy class|''Galaxy'' class]] was a Starfleet vessel first introduced in the 2360s. It was the largest and one of the most powerful Federation starship classes of its time. As such, many saw action in the Dominion War. The Galaxy class began development in the 2350s at Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards. Numerous technologies implemented on Galaxy class starships were tested aboard earlier prototype vessels, including the and [[USS Pegasus|USS Pegasus]], in the 2350s. The warp core was designed at Outpost Seran-T-one on stardate 40052 by some of the most brilliant engineering minds in the Federation, including Leah Brahms of the Theoretical Propulsion Group. The most famous Galaxy class ship was the , under the command of Captain Jean-Luc Picard. The ship made many official first contacts with a multitude of new species, including the Borg Collective, the Ferengi Alliance and the Q Continuum. December 17 Nominate: Phase cannon --Defiant 13:58, 10 December 2006 (UTC) ---- A phase cannon was a phase-modulated energy weapon, a type of particle weapon which served as a successor to plasma cannons and as a precursor to the phaser of the 23rd and 24th centuries. The prototypes of ship-mounted phase cannons were first introduced by the Starfleet in the mid-22nd century, designed as the primary defense of NX class starships and serving as a supplement for the lacking spatial torpedoes of the time. The first NX class vessel to test and actively use phase cannons in battle was the [[Enterprise (NX-01)|NX-01 Enterprise]]. Designed as a starship-based version of the hand-held phase pistol, the phase cannon was rated for a maximum power output of 500 gigajoules. The cannons of NX class starships were mounted on retractable turrets which extended from the ship's hull when deployed and rotated as it was being targeted. Like phase pistols, phase cannons emitted a concentrated beam of energy that could be set at different yields. The phase cannon assembly was equipped with multiphasic emitters and had a maximum yield of 80 gigajoules. Aboard an NX class vessel, the assembly was located on F Deck and could be accessed through a hatch near the torpedo room. December 24 Nominate: Our newest FA, Cardassian history - 14:33, 17 December 2006 (UTC) Support: The article is well written and I also think it would make for a great AotW. ---- in 2375.]] Cardassian history is perhaps one of the most brutal histories of the species inhabiting the Alpha Quadrant. Originally, the Cardassian homeworld was that of a deeply spiritual and artistic people, which soon fell into decay when famine and plague struck their civilization. Over the years, Cardassian society evolved to adopt a philosophy that sacrificed their individual freedoms for the greater good of the state and their society. For over five centuries, the iron fisted Cardassian military sought to solve Cardassia's problems through the conquest of numerous worlds and species throughout the galaxy, leading to an era of expansion and conflict. This ultimately left Cardassian civilization in ruins once again after suffering the staggering losses of two major wars. The ancient Hebitians were a spiritual and peaceful civilization which thrived on Cardassia Prime centuries prior to the formation of the Cardassian Union. The Hebitian burial vaults were said to be magnificent and filled with many jeweled artifacts made of jevonite. Due to the planet's scarcity in natural resources, the impoverished society suffered from famine and disease, leading to millions of deaths. The frail population then turned to a militaristic ideology thus ending the Hebitian way of life. December 31 Nominate: . --Defiant 16:44, 30 December 2006 (UTC) ---- Janeway looks out into space from her ready room.]] was the twentieth episode of the sixth season of Star Trek: Voyager. Captain Janeway looks out her ready room window into space as her door chirps. Chakotay enters and informs her that Seven of Nine wants to present her ship-wide efficiency report to the senior staff. Janeway says to put her on the schedule. Chakotay also reminds her that they'll be passing through a class-T cluster in the next couple of days, not important enough to alter course, but Janeway thinks it's at least important enough to send out the Delta Flyer and to get a full range of scans. Chakotay nods, and leaves. On the bridge, Chakotay relays the captain's orders. He tells Tom Paris to prepare the Delta Flyer for the mission, and Harry Kim to do a level 3 analysis of the cluster. Harry Kim contacts Seven, asking her to increase metagenic resolution in the long-range sensors. In astrometrics, Seven and Crewman Tal Celes, a young Bajoran woman, are working on the sensors. Seven types some data into a PADD and hands it to Celes, telling her to take it to Lieutenant Torres. Celes exits, and walks down the corridors to a turbolift. "Deck 11", Celes tells the computer as the turbolift begins whirring.